RedSnow
by Captain romanogers 36
Summary: what happens when Natasha's past lover comes to kill her and her team
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the character's except red snow**

 **Now please enjoy**

Chapter 1

The snow crunched under the heavy footsteps as one of the best Russian assassin is setting up for his mark. He lay down on the ledge and set up his Barrett M82 so it is overlooking a motel in Moscow and prepared himself for what he was doing. The assassin was 6'1 and had heavily armoured chest and leg plates he had a red mask what covered his whole face. He was sent on this mission a year ago before hydra was destroyed by captain America but even when hydra was gone he still had a mission and he never failed a mission. The assassin waited for his mark to show up for 5 hours now but he always was a patient man, the night had rolled in and the street was all lit up. Suddenly 2 SUV's came down the street and parked by the motel, the assassin got ready and used his helmet to zoom on the SUV's and turned on the super hearing. Two figures stepped out of the first SUV one was male he looked tall and had a lot of muscle, dirty blond hair while the other one was exactly who he was looking for. She was 5'2 with red flowing hair her name is Natalia Alianova Romanoff and she was his target and nothing is going to stop him from making his mark. He was about to pull the trigger when something picked up in his ear.

"Nat why are we here again." The man said to Natalia

"Well Steve this is a stealth mission and the team is tired"

"So this must be captain America the one who put me out of business I will kill this prick" the assassin said to himself in his thick Russian accent.

"You get a couple of rooms for us" Steve says to Nat while he was going to talk with his team. A bunch of people got out the car then the assassin realized it was the avengers; he was going to take down the avengers. The assassin always comes with plan b what are usually c4 being planted everywhere and blowing the place to smithereens, but he had to try and kill most of them first and he started with his target.

"What the hell is this place Steve" Sam said to their captain

"It's a place to lay low for a while"

"Do we get our own rooms? "Rhodey hoped

"no you and Sam while shear and so will vison and Wanda" Sam wined that it wasn't fair while Wanda jumped for joy. Suddenly Wanda fell to the ground holding her head with her hands every one bent down and tried to help her "what's wrong."

"I see pain surfing and a gun looking at us then at Natasha then joy. I think Natasha is going to get shot."

"WHAT!" Steve grabbed his shield and ran as fast as he can to Natasha to protect her from the bullet.

Meanwhile on the roof the assassin lined up the shot then took a deep breath and pulled the trigger a loud boom echoed from the roof. The bullet whizzed though the air it looked like the perfect head shot he had his hopes up but then the sound of a rickashay was heard then he looked up. A shield was in front of her it was the captain "GOD DAMIT!" he jumped off the roof and landed with style and stated to walk to the avengers.

"Are you okay?" Steve said

"Yea thanks to you. Who shoot at us?"

"No idea" they brook apart then looked across the street to find the assassin walking towards them "well I think he was the owner of the bullet."

"It can't be" Natasha looked shocked and backed away a bit.

"Are you okay" the others joined them in their gear ready to fight

"What's his deal" Sam said

"My deal you are the ones who made me miss my shot I never miss my shot" the assassin walked right in front of them. Steve walked up to him face to mask and steered each other down.

"You shot at my teammate"

"And you mad me miss my first shot in MY FUCKING LIFE! So you better move out of the way" he pulled out a pistol and shoved it in his face. Steve grabbed the gun and kicked the assassin what made him go flying "so that is how it's going to be." The assassin back plates moved and out came a AK 47 with a drum mag "Say hello to my little friend." Wanda put up her shield to protect everyone while he was sprang them with his gun.

"Find cover now!" Steve shouted to the team everyone got to cover while Steve protected Wanda while they escaped to cover. "Does anyone have a shot?" The bullets slowed down then Steve looked over to find a mini turret.

"I have a shot." The assassin was lying next to him then shot Steve in the body a couple of times.

"STEVE!" Natasha opened fire with her pistols but the bullets only knocked him back.

"I got him" rhodey used his war machine suit to fly up and shot his repulsors at the assassin witch sent him flying back.

"That's not fair you have a metal suit oh wait so do I" the assassin's wrist popped up with little missiles that spun around in the air hiting war machine hard making him go down for the count "bull's eye."

Vison charged at the assassin the he used his head laser and fired it at the assassin. He flipped back and did a summersault and landed on a car, he got a grenade out and pulled the pin "hey fly boy taste metal." he throw a decoy what was blown to bits by vison then he throw the real one witch blow up in his face makeing him fall to the ground knocked out . He hoped down from the car and stepped over the fallen avengers, Steve was being treated by Natasha. "Now can I just kill you guys with no more fighting."

"Who the hell are you man?" Sam said

"Maybe you should ask that whore" the assassin pointed to Natasha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys I'm here for another chapter. I want to warn you now my writing skill isn't the best but I will try my best for this story so please enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters but I do own red snow**

"What the hell are you talking about Natasha what is this psychopath talking about?" Sam looked over to Nat who was sitting on the ground holding a limp Steve in her arms. Natasha was about to say something when a sound of cars pulling up to the motel. There was two shield armoured vehicles, armoured agents came out with heavy guns and aimed them at the assassin. He put his hands up to signal surrender.

"Are you guys okay?" Hill came out from one of the trucks and rushed to Nat.

"Steve's been hit with a close range shot to the chest, rhodey is down also vison but he will be okay after a while."

"Get the captain to a hospital ASAP and get that son of a bitch arrested" hill ordered her men.

The men still pointing there gun walked up to the assassin to arrest him. One of the men took out hand cuffs and cuffed his right hand but before he could get the other one the assassin slammed his foot into his leg then put the guy into a headlock. The other men where freaking out but keeping their stance.

"Now I suggest you all stay back our… what's your name again" the assassin said to the guy in his arms.

"BOB!" he shouted to the assassin.

"OK then bob will get it you understand" The assassin was backing away slowly.

"What do you want?" hill said looking worried for her man.

"All I want is to walk out of here free and no following me"

"Okay men stand down!" Hill shouted for her men to drop their guns, they did as she said.

"Nice now" he pushed the man to hill then looked over to the avengers "Nat It was good to see you again. And avengers it will not be the last time you see me" he ran into the darkness of the night.

"He was dramatic" Sam said helping the doctors with Steve.

"Why are you here" Natasha said finale looking away from Steve's un-moving face.

"Got a distress from war machine I was close I diced to check it out" hill looked over to where they put Steve into an ambulance what just showed up. "Get your team back to the base then we can sort everything out from there."

"But I want to stay with Steve" Natasha looking over at the ambulance.

"You can't your 2nd in command you have to look after your team" hill said will walking over to a group of her men. Nat walked to the SUV they came in, Sam, Wanda, vison and rhodey who was now out of his suit. They all got in and began to drive to the base in Russia, Natasha felt sad for not being able to stay with Steve. Her and Steve had grown close after ultron closer than they were when shield fell, he comforted her when she had nightmares about the red room our when she felt sad about Bruce leaving her. He was always there; they stayed up late talking about things they like or what there nightmares were about. Sam looked at Natasha and decade to speak up.

"Who the HELL was that guy" Natasha looked at Sam then in the review mirror to the others.

"He was an ex KGB assassin code name red snow he was sent to hydra to do their dirty work alongside the winter soldier."

"Wow sounds like his intense"

"He is. he is the world's best assassin he never failed a mission"

"Well I guess that strike is over"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up he may be gone for now but he'll be back to finish the job." all of the avengers looked at each other's sacred faces they didn't want to cross paths with that guy ever again.

In the shadows of the night red snow watched the car go down the street "I will get my revenge Natalia."

 **sorry for the short chapters i got a lot of school work to catch up on but i will try to give you guys daily updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys I'm here for another chapter. I want to warn you now my writing skill isn't the best but I will try my best for this story so please enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters but I do own red snow**

Steve slowly woke up to a slow beeping in the room, he looked over to see the heart monitor what was hooked up to him. He looked around the room to see a normal hospital room but there were two people outside the door standing side by side like they were guarding him. A man looking like the doctor walked in then he grabbed the clipboard what was hanging on the end of the bed. "MR. Rogers you had 4 gunshot wounds to the chest and a bit of blood loss. But don't worry you had surgery to remove to bullets and your hooked up to a blood IV."

"How long was I out?"

"About 2 days"

"2 days?" Steve was socked about how long he was out considering the serum coursing through his bones. The TV was on in the room and an American news program was on they were talking about if the avengers should be controlled. Steve rolled his eyes at this but he paid attention when they were accepting phone calls, a man came on with a deep thought.

"I had a vision of a world without captain America and it was so great everyone was enjoying themselves. I know I can kill him but why should I have all the fun if Steve Rogers isn't dead in 3 hours then ill blow up the hospital he is in full of innocent people make your choice. The hospital is sat. John bye bye."

He couldn't believe it people were going to die because of him, he tried to sit up but the doctor held him down. "No you lay down where getting you out of here" he then strapped his hands and legs and detached all the equipment. Then a man in a nurse outfit walks in and stands near the doctor, the outfit looked small on his muscular frame. He had brown messy hair and blue eyes, the doctor turned to him "who the hell are you." He pulled out a silenced pistol and shot him twice in the chest the doctor fell to the ground Steve then noticed the two dead guards by the door. The guy walked over to Steve and sat down Steve tried to get out of his bounds but he couldn't.

"Hi, look Steve I know you're in here because of me but I don't want you to be mad at me"

"Who are you?"

"Oh that's right call me red or red snow"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Me no, well maybe later I need you first"

"For what?" Steve had no idea what this lunatic is going to do with him. A skinny looking man walked through the door holding a bag.

"Is the patient ready Mr. Red" red snow walked over to a duffle bag and took out a helmet the red mask one and put it on.

"Yes" they grabbed the bed and rolled it out to the elevator and pressed the roof button. When they reached the roof there was a chopper waiting for them they got Steve in and sedated him. They was about to take off but war machine landed on the roof.

"Let him go" war machine peppered to fight, red snow hoped down and charged at him. War machine was pushed back a few feet but then slowly recovered but not fast enough to notice a fist coming for his face. Red snow was beating on war machine then kicked him to the ground for a final blow. "You never learn do you" red snow picked him up and hung him over the edge of the roof. "Never fight me without back up."

A quinjet UN stealthed in front of red snow then the megaphone for the jet turned on and Natasha's voice was heard. "Who said he came alone" red snow throw war machine at the jet making him crash though the window.

"Take off ill catch up later" red snow ordered the chopper to take off. Natasha was about to follow when red came crashing through the cockpit, pulling the stick to make the jet lose control and crash into the hospital there was nothing except smoke and fire. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys I'm here for another chapter. I want to warn you now my writing skill isn't the best but I will try my best for this story so please enjoy! And thanks to all of you that had followed this story I really appreciate it.**

 **I don't own any of the characters but I do own red snow**

Chapter 4

Natasha opened her eyes to smoke engulfing her; she unstrapped herself from her seat and tries to stand. She fell straight to the ground her leg had 2nd degree burns on them, she looked around for her team but the smoke was to think to see anything. "Avengers where are you!" she tried to crawl over to the back of the jet to find her team. Suddenly she got kicked in the side of her body making her cry out in pain. She turned over to find a red mask looking over her.

"Natalia" red crouched down to look over her "you have grown weak over the years. I guess it's that new solider that's making you weak and pathetic."

"Where is he!" she clenched her fist ready to strike.

"He is in my hands now and I'll make sure he dies in front of your eyes, so I can to see your love burn." Natasha throws a punch but red caught it, red looked down on her then he pulled back his fist to knock her out. "Goodnight Natalia" just then an arrow shot through the window hitting red in the chest just piecing though his armour. He screamed in pain and stumbled back hitting the hatch to the jet trying to pull the arrow out. Natasha looked to find Clint here ready to defend her "You dick you'll pay for that" Clint shot the button to open the hatch making red stubble and fall out of the jet.

"You okay Nat"

"Yea I'm fine just a few burns on my legs, where's the others."

"There safe I'm here to get you out."

"Did you get Steve?"

"No sorry Nat but the chopper got away."

"We have to go after him" Natasha tried to walk but was stopped by Clint.

"No you are resting" Natasha tried to ague but Clint wasn't having any of it. When they got to the ground they were faced by police and shield, Maria hill walked up to the both of them.

"Is she okay there is and medical team over there if you need it."

"Thanks where's red." Looking over to the spot he fell just to find a pool of blood.

"He escaped again" Clint led Nat over to the medical team to get her legs treated.

 **Meanwhile**

Steve woke up to him strapped to a metal table with lights shining in his eyes. The skinny man form before came and set a hand on Steve's head "you are marvellous you a wonderful specimen."

"What are you going to do to me" Steve triad to struggle to break the bonds that hold him down.

"Master red has a plan for you, and my name is Dr. Aldo."

It's been a few hours since the dr. came in and Steve was just lying there waiting for something to happen. Red walked through the door looking over Steve; he then walked over to the Dr. and whispered something in his ear "So Mr. Rogers are you ready to begin."

"Begin what?"

"To bring back the head of hydra the one and only red skull, the only way to bring him back is within your DNA memories."

"You can't you don't know what he will do his a psychopath!"

Red got closer to Steve's face "So am I." The Dr. took Steve's blood and started to run tests on them "better get comfy because it's going to be a while."

 **At the avengers base**

Natasha was heled from the burns but she still feels broken over the loss of Steve, she leans over to her phone and started to text everyone who can help. She told them to meet in the avengers facility lounge; she got up and headed down to find Clint and the avengers already there. "I thought you were going home to your family."

"I decided to stay and help look for cap." They sat there and talked for a while then tony showed up looking at all of them.

"So what is this about Capsicle being kidnapped?" Natasha got tony caught up with the problem. "So you want me to find cap so you can keep this love tringle between you, cap and banner" he ducked when a book was thrown at his head. "Okay Jesus I'll get FRIDAY on it."

"Mr. stark I have something for you; you might want to look at." FRIDAY said out of nowhere.

"Never mind that I want you to search for the captain."

"But sir it has to do with project bring back green." Tony froze at that and ran towards a computer. The team followed.

"What is bring back green" Nat said to stark.

"It means that I think I just found the other tip to your tringle." The screen showed a place in the world a name popped up saying berlin Germany, along with a picture of Bruce. Natasha froze there is no way they found him and right now there is so many emotions going through Natasha that she almost broke right there. She walked to her room, locked it and let out her emotions right there she cried for hours on end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there guys I'm here for another chapter. I want to warn you now my writing skill isn't the best but I will try my best for this story so please enjoy! And thanks to all of you that had followed this story I really appreciate it.**

 **I don't own any of the characters but I do own red snow**

Chapter 5

A coffee shop in berlin was severing Mr. Banner while he was reading the paper, he wasn't expecting he's day to get turned upside down. Banner sensed something was wrong he looked around to find a couple people who are dressed in civ cloths looking at him then turned their heads away to look normal. Bruce put a 10 euro bill on the table and got up to leave, as he was walking the people who were looking at him before started to follow. Bruce started to walk faster the people started to do the same, Bruce turned in to an alleyway then started to run as fast as he can. The two guys started to chase him down; Bruce left the ally and ran into the road trying to shake them. A quinjet de cloaked and was hovering above him; Bruce dived when a truck almost hit him. A shot rang out though the air and hit Bruce in the calf he tried to hop away and control his anger at the same time with little success.

"What the hell was that I said no guns" Natasha who was in the cockpit of the jet shouted over the com link at the agents.

"It wasn't us."

"Then who?"

Bruce looked up to see a tall man with a red mask walking to Him; Bruce stood up and limped towards a car to get in. Red grabbed Bruce and throw him to a truck smashing the side of it, Bruce looked up to red with anger he could fell himself going into the hulk.

"Where did this guy come from" Clint said next to Natasha, he flipped a couple of buttons to bring out the min gun. Red looked deep into Bruce's eyes seeing the hulk take over.

"Come on show me the monster you truly are" red kicked Bruce in the head making him flip over onto his back.

"Let's light this bitch up" Clint pulled the trigger

"NO!" Nat triad to get Clint off the control stick but she wasn't fast enough.

Red looked in the trucks rea view mirror at the jets min gun hanging from its belly, red dived to doge the bullets. Bruce wasn't as lucky he was pelted by them but it didn't matter anymore because it wasn't Bruce on the ground it was the hulk "there we go show me your true self."

"Ohoh" Clint moved the jet to get away from the hulk, but with no success. Hulk jumped onto the quinjet and started to rip it apart "tony a little help" Clint said over the com link. Iron man and war machine flew around the corner and used there repulsors to blast hulk off. The hulk went flying into a car, red took out an RPG and fired it at iron man witch knocked him out the sky and into another car. War machine shot at red but he dogged in by hiding behind a truck, hulk charged and jumped for war machine. The quin jet rammed the hulk in mid-air causing both to crash onto the street, red slowly walked over to the jet and pulled the hatch open. Clint was already aiming at red and then he fired his shot, but red grabbed it before it hit his face. "You missed" red grabbed Clint and choked him with on hand "you will die Clint Barton and you will never see your family again."

"STOP!" Nat shouted will trying to get free from peaces of the jet witch fell on her during the crash. Red walked over to her while still holding Clint and stepped on her chest to pin her down.

"What do I get in return?"

"I'll come with you, with no residence."

"No you can-"Clint tried to ague but was getting choked harder by red.

"Ok deal" red raised Clint into the air and throws him at iron man who was trying to get up just to get knocked down by a knocked out Clint. "Let's go I got a jet not far from here" red helped Natasha out from the ruble and helped her to the jet. Once there Natasha took a seat while looking down at her feet, red took off and headed to his base in the Switzerland Mountains. Once he landed, he led Nat throw corridors with hydra agents looking at her like she was fresh meat. He led her to her room it was a basic bed room with a bathroom attached, "I'll be across the hall if you need anything. Oh and if you try to leave ill blow up that little farm of his got that." He left Natasha alone in her room she couldn't believe that Clint almost got killed by that monster. Natasha fell asleep over from the long day that she had she woke up to her stomach growling she really needed to get something eat.

"You hungry" red stood at the door with his mask off showing off his face.

"I could eat" Natasha looked into the eyes she saw a long time ago.

"Good come with me" red held his hand out but she just walked past him. They walked to a spot that over looked the mountains red offed her seat but Nat just stared him down then sat. "Look I know this whole red snow killing the avenger's thing is going on but can you at least talk to me."

"Talk to you, you almost killed my friend and you kidnapped another one."

"About that he is perfectly fine we just need his blood."

"Why?"

"Things we are doing."

"Hydra things." She said as she started to eat her food what was on the table.

"Yea" he looked down at his plate ashamed of himself. They finished there meal in peace and when they were done Natasha walked to her room. Before she could enter red pulled her away and led her down the hall.

"What are you doing" Natasha tried to get her arm free but his grasp was to strong.

"You want to see your friend or not" Natasha looked into his eyes to see he wasn't lying.

"Why do you want me to see him?"

"Because I would be pissed if I didn't see you every day so I don't want captain America pissed." Natasha couldn't believe what she heard; they walked into the room where Steve was tied down.

"You here to take more of my blood or what?"

"No to bring you a Friend" Steve turned his head to see Natasha standing there; she rushed over to him and looked him over.

"Nat what are you doing here."

"Red took me here, How are you feeling" Natasha looking into his eyes.

"Fine you?"

"Yea no one has touched me" Steve looked over to red.

"Even him" Nat looked to his direction and nodded

"Yea even him" she tried to red "can you get him out, you have his blood already."

"No can do I have already broken a lot of rules letting you in here."

"But he can't stay here." Natasha got into his face.

"He'll be fine I promise." SLAP.

"Your promise doesn't mean shit to me." Red looked into her eyes then he turned around and left

"I'm sorry that it doesn't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there guys I'm here for another chapter. I want to warn you now my writing skill isn't the best but I will try my best for this story so please enjoy! And thanks to all of you that had followed this story I really appreciate it.**

 **I don't own any of the characters but I do own red snow**

Chapter 6

Bruce, Clint, tony and the avengers sat in silent no one wanted to speak about what just happened. Clint got up and walked to the computer to start a search for his partner and his captain. "What are you doing Clint?" Wanda said standing up to move next to him.

"Finding my partner" Clint kept typing to search around the globe.

"What's the use the red snow ends up always kicking our ass." Tony got up and walked over to his beaten up suit.

"We can't give up" Clint was looking at all the countries in Europe.

"Clint's right Steve or Natasha wouldn't have given up if it was one of us" Wanda stood proud behind Clint.

"Don't any of you guys get it were not Steve or Nat were just a team without our leader?"

"That's the point" Bruce spoke for the first time since Germany "They want us to lose balance and give up and lose. But were not giving in to hydra or this assassin were fighting to our last breath."

"YEA BRUCE IS RIGHT!" same stood up from the couch determined to get his friend back.

"I'm in" rhodey stood next to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aww come on were out of our minds but fine I'll go." There was a beep from the computer then Friday spoke up.

"The base Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Rogers are kept is in the swish mountains."

"Well belter gets moving we got people to save." Tony got another one of his suits Bruce put on his starchy pants, Clint got his arrows war machine suited up with Sam. They got into the jet and took off to the mountains.

Meanwhile

"Is it ready Dr." Red in his suit and mask stood next to the Dr. in front of a big Machine what's hooked up to Steve.

"Yes we are, the King of hydra will be joining us soon."

"Make it go FASTER!" Red looked over to Steve who was a wake looking into his mask. Natasha was hiding in the rafters from earlier escaping her room. She watched as red and the Dr. and a bunch of Hydra agents ran around the room to get it working.

"We begin in 3…2…1" Steve let out a scream what sent pain though Natasha as she herd him Scream for his life. The machine sent electricity though the air sending Natasha tumbling to the ground and lading on one of the Hydra agents. Red looked at her then grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him looking her in the eye.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natasha was about to say something but was interrupted by the Dr. laughing like a mad man. A door what was on the machine slide open letting smoke fly out everywhere, Steve was passed out on the table. Red let Natasha go to move forward to machine to look inside, Natasha took this chance to run to Steve and hold him. "Master we are at your command" a man with a face of red walked out to look at all of the people bowing before him.

"My Hydra you served your Master well." Red skull walked over to red snow and talked to him about what happed and how they got him back. Natasha UN hooked Steve and triad to carry him to the exit, red skull look over to see them leaving and pointed it out to the hydra agents "Don't let them leave!" hydra agents grabbed them both before they could get to the exit, Natasha triad to fight them off taking two down but before she could run a hand grabbed her thought.

"I told you not to do anything stupid" RED pinned her to the wall.

"LET HER GO!" Steve shouted from the floor, red skull walked over to Steve and kicked him in the face making him fall to the ground once again.

"Bring her to me Red" red did as he was command and held Natasha towards red skull. Red skull moved his hands down her body then to her face. Steve clenched his fists he had to fight back; he stood up knocking back an agent.

"I said LET HER GO!" Steve pulled back his fist to punch Red skull but he was tackled to the ground by red. Red punched Steve in the face multiple times on the ground, once red was done Steve spat out a tooth.

"She'll do nicely, Take her to my room and keep her there." Steve tried to move but red stood on his chest. "It looks like you will finally fail captain" a buzzing nose was heard from the roof everyone looked up. Iron man and war machine blasted through the roof shooting everyone they saw, the door to the room blasted from its hinges and came in the rest of the Avengers along with an angry hulk. "WHAT IS THIS?" Steve lifted himself off the ground and grabbed red skull.

"Never touch her ever again" Steve punched red skull that went flying into the wall. Red and iron man was battling using guns and some other advance stuff. Iron man used his chest repulsors to blast red though the wall and outside into the cold snowy forest. Steve looked over to see Nat taking out a few hydra agents; Steve came over and knocked one that was going to get the drop on her "You missed a spot."

"Well looked who got up from a beating are you okay" she said while hugging him.

"Yea Nat I'm fine, thanks to our team" the avengers where taking out all the hydra agents.

"Cap, Nat run to the jet outside while be there in a sec." tony said while shooting a couple of thugs with his repulsors.

"We want to help."

"JUST GO" Steve grabbed Nat's hand and ran out of the hole in the wall towards the jet. Before they reached the jet some one tackled them down a hill making them roll together. Once at the bottom they saw it was red who tackled them, he ran at Steve full speed. Steve hit him with and upper cut making red stumble but red tackled cap again leaving Nat on top of the mountain side while red and Steve fell down a Cliff together. Once again at the bottom Steve grabbed a large branch and hit it over reds head, red swung at him but it was easily dogged and was hit in the back by Steve. Red swung back but it just went over Steve's head, Steve connected with a fist to red face sending him to the ground, Red got on his coms to call back up.

"Hydra agent I need as stance!" two big thugs came out of the tree line nearby. Steve punched the first one in the face then tackled red; they both got up red sent a kick to Steve's face but were caught by Steve. He slammed his fist into the back of reds nee then need red in the face, the 2nd thug ran up to Steve but was sideswipe and got put into a head lock. Steve picked him up and kicked him in the face to send him flying to the ground. "She will never love anyone like you" Steve punched Red in the face but the 2nd thug punched Steve right after that witch sent him flying into the 1st thug who took out a knife and sliced his side. Steve yelled and elbowed him in the face witch sent him to the ground, the 1st thug followed with a knife also slicing him on the other side. Red grabbed Steve's shoulder and flung him over his, Steve was getting off the ground to meet the end of reds boot. Steve was knocked back from the impact all he could hear was a yell from on top of the mountain.

"STEVE NO!" all of the thugs and red gathered round Steve reedy to attack. The 2nd thug took out a pistol and shot Steve in the chest witch just missed anything important. Red came from behind Steve and elbowed him in the face then shot him with an energy blast from his suit witch sent Steve flying.

"She will be all mine when I'm done with you" Natasha was watching helplessly on the hill.

"STEVE GET UP!" Natasha looked down on a broken Steve.

"I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN SEE HER WITH YOU"

"I can arrange that"

"NO I WILL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" Steve grabbed two sharp branches of the ground and charged the three. Steve dogged a shot from the 2nd thug then he stabbed the thug in the chest pushing him towards the others. The 3rd had his knife out ready to stab Steve but Steve used his other stick to slice his bicep, Steve pushed the 2nd guy off the stick making him fall to the ground. The 3rd swung for Steve but he dogged the knife and slammed his stick down onto his arm making him let go of the knife. Steve grabbed it reedy to use it on him but heard red charging his energy beam up so he throw it at red witch hit him making him lose his shot. The 2nd thug ran up to Steve and same as the 3rd on opposite sides of him, Steve struck the stick slicing the 2nd thug in the chest. He then spun around ad did the same to the 3rd, while the 2nd was dazed Steve stabbed his stick into his forearm and spun over his back. The 2nd thug was flung around to be facing Steve; Steve stuck one of the sticks into his shoulder then pushed him away. Red charged at Steve who stuck his last stick into reds leg, and then he went behind him and took the stick out to attack again. Steve stabbed it into his back making red go down on his knees Steve punched red in the face, red tried to get up but got upper catted by Steve witch sent him flying. The 2nd guy swung at Steve and Steve caught his arm then snapped it in half then right hooked him in the face knocking him out. The 3rd guy swung but Steve ducked under then jumped on his back placing his hands on his neck then giving it a twist to snap it. The guy fell and Steve landed on his feet next to him "waste of space" Steve walked over to a tree to lean on "NATASHA WHERE ARE YOU!" Steve just realized he didn't take care of red properly but it was too late, he felt a hand on his shoulder then a sharp pain though his chest. Red stabbed Steve tough the chest with his sword red then lifted Steve off the ground.

"YOU'RE SO WEAK!" red then shot an energy blast though his chest, red took the sword out of Steve letting him fall to the ground. Natasha saw the whole thing happen in front of her she clasped her hand over her mouth. Red moved towards her but a shot from iron man made red retreat, the avengers all gathered around Nat.

"What is it Natasha" Tony triad to get throw to her, she ran towards Steve's dead body and cried over his body for hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there guys I'm here for another chapter. I want to warn you now my writing skill isn't the best but I will try my best for this story so please enjoy! And thanks to all of you that had followed this story I really appreciate it.**

 **I don't own any of the characters but I do own red snow**

Chapter 7

They final got Steve to the Avengers facility with little help form Natasha, the doctors rushed around the room trying to save Steve's life. Natasha clung to Clint crying into his jacket, all the avengers watched the surgery go down hoping their leader would survive. After hours of waiting a doctor came out shaking his head "I'm so sorry for your loss." Natasha stood up and charged out of the room everyone was silent, they knew how close Natasha and Steve was. Everyone who was left went to say goodbye to the fallen avenger, Clint went to search for Natasha an hour later. To find her curled up on her bed holding Steve's shield close to her, Clint went to leave when he heard Natasha speak up.

"He would of survived if it wasn't for me" Clint couldn't believe she was blaming herself for what happened.

"You know Steve would hate you for saying that" Natasha snapped her head towards Clint, he saw that her eyes where red and puffy.

"HE ISN'T HERE IS HE CLINT!" Clint looked down to the ground and walked out the room. It was like this for the next 3 months the avengers haven't found red or red skull yet but they keep on looking so they can avenge Steve's death. Natasha barley left her room and didn't eat a whole lot, the avengers was worried about her. Clint was making no progress with her and the rest of the team got stuff thrown at them if they got close, Clint decided to take her to the farm so she can relax. In the jet to the farm Clint triad to make small talk.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Really how you felling you know how I'm feeling Clint" Clint was happy to get to the farm maybe Laura could talk sense into her. Before they exited the jet Natasha took Caps shield from the jets storage, Clint looked at her.

"Really you brought that here, they need it to plan the funeral."

AT THE AVENGERS BASE

"HAS ANY ONE SEEN CAPS SHIELD" tony looked everywhere for it.

BACK AT THE FARM

"It stays with me."

"As you wish" the walked to the porch and walked in "Honey I'm home." Laura walked out of the living room holding Nathaniel Pietro Barton she gave him to Clint, and then hugged Natasha witch was returned.

"You poor thing you must be devastated let's get you comfy" she led Nat to the couch.

"What no hug for me" Laura gave Clint a death down, so Clint backed off to go feed Nathaniel. Cooper and Lila ran into the room. They jumped on the couch wanting hugs from there auntie.

"Auntie Nat you're here" Laura went to take them off of Nat.

"Okay kids auntie Nat isn't giving hugs right now."

"No its fine" Nat gave each of them there hug for the day, After Nat and Laura talked for a bit Clint called them to dinner. They had there supper in peace then Nat helped clean up, Copper poked Nat to get her attention "what is it copper."

"When is Captain America coming over again, He's my favorite hero" Natasha felt her heart skip a beat because of that name.

"Okay copper go play aunt Nat isn't feeling well" Clint stepped in for the rescue.

"Okay dad."

"How are you feeling" Nat looked away from then moved to the living room

"I'm fine" she sat down on the couch then turned on the TV to watch the news. The news was going on about some politics and some other stuff when a flicker on the screen brought Natasha out of her trance. "Clint is there something wrong with your TV."

"I hope not that will add up to the stuff I have to do around here, why you ask."

"Never mind" Natasha ignored it until the screen went black then flickered to life to show a red masked man, it was red snow.

"Hello Americans let me update you on the news lately, your idol Captain America" all the family walked in the room to see what was going on. Cooper sat next to the TV because he heard the word Captain and America, on the screen flashed images of Steve in his outfit. "The government lied to you guys again the idol you look up to is DEAD by my hands Hahahaha!" coppers face fell. Clint went to take the kids away from the TV.

"Dad tells me that man is lying" copper said in his sadist voice, this broke Nat's heart.

"Let's get you to bed shall we" Clint got his kids to bed but Natasha couldn't get her eyes off the screen.

"The only thing now is to join Hydra or die" the TV shut off and the room was covered in darkness. Clint came down satires to find Nat curled up in a ball, he came over and put an arm around her.

"What are we going to do?" Clint had no idea what was coming over the next month.

"We can't fight them the only one who can beat red is Steve."

"Well we just have to try to be Steve" They laid there for an hour Natasha fell asleep on Clint's chest. Clint picked her up and laid her down in bed then went to his own. Natasha had several nightmares that night then it hit her like a brick the only way to win is to bring back Steve but the question is how.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the delay but I've been busy as of late but I applicate the feedback, I'll make it a hobby of mine to update more regularly**

 **I don't own any of the characters but I do own red snow**

Chapter 8

Natasha got out of bed and as quickly and quietly as she can pick up a few things in a light Wight bag, then grabbed Steve's shield which was leaning by the wall. She exited the house with no second thought, Nat walked through the darkness to a nearby town. She found a car in an empty parking lot and proceeds to break in, once in she did what she learned from Steve back in DC. To her joy the car buzzed to life she kicked it into gear and drove out of town before anyone could notice. Now she was on the open road she had to find out what she was going to do. Then it hit her she had to go back to Switzerland; she contacted her sources to get her a passport and a ticket on the next flight to Switzerland. As soon as she knew it she was on a plane, the worst part was trying to get Steve's shield tough the metal detector. When she finely landed she rented a jeep with Starks money and headed up to the mountains towards the base. He phone was ringing non-stop for the past 5 hours so she just picked it up to get it over with.

"Hello."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Clint sounded furious over the phone.

"I'm doing something about the problem."

"YOU NEED A BREAK AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME BY LEAVING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

"Look I'm sorry but this is something I have to do" Natasha hung up the phone and cornuted to dive to her destination.

 **Meanwhile**

"You've done well Red" Red skull walked towards red in there new base.

"Thankyou sir" red was intimidated by red skull because he knows what this man can do.

"But I wanted Captain ALIVE WHEN I TAKE HIS COUNTRY FROM HIM" red skull hit red across the face. Red stood his ground taking the hit.

"I'm sorry sir" red only looked down at the ground because he knew what was going to happen.

"I have been told that you have memories that could be bad for hydra."

"No sir" red will try anything to get out of that char what tortured him his whole life.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" red skull hit red again "Send him to the char make sure a new man comes out." Guards grabbed red and dragged him to his worse fear.

 **Back with Natasha**

She searched everywhere in that base for something that could help her but nothing came up. She decade to rest in a nearby town to catch her thoughts. She stopped for a drink in the local bar as expected all the men in the bar had their eyes on Natasha when she walked in, she went to seat at the bar to order a drink. "Vodka straight please" the bartender pored her drink then left to deal with other costumers, to her dis-pleasure A very drunk man sat next to her.

"So honey tits how did a fine piece of meat get up her all alone" the man went to lay a hand on her ass. But before she could stop him a metal hand did instead pulling the man out the char, the man was dragged to the door and kicked out into the cold. Just as Natasha expected it was the winter soldier or as Steve likes Bucky.

"Why you out here" Bucky sat next to Nat "I'll have the same as her."

"I presume you heard the news" Natasha didn't feel commutable next to him.

"I did… what happened that night?" Bucky wanted answers about his friend's death.

"Steve was outmatched by our friend red snow" Natasha had a little choked in her voice when she said that.

"I was after red to get my life back but it looked like red just out played me" Bucky leaded over his drink.

"Me to… how did he survive that mission" Natasha remembers the day when her love had turned into the beast known as red snow.

"I think I know my memory is coming back but we can't talk here do you have a car"

"Follow me" Natasha paid for her drink so did Bucky, she led him towards the jeep. Once in they drove off to god knows where but they talked while they drove.

"The Mission we were sent on was a suicide mission the KGB knew it would go wrong, like how was infiltrating a secret shield base going to turn out good."

 **Flashback – Russia SHILD BASE**

3 shadow's creeped past guards and stopped in front of the giant gate witch was blocking them from their target. "Well isn't that great a giant wall what now a death robot."

"Be careful sweetie they do hold surprises" a young Natalia Romanova whispered to john who would end up being the red snow. He looked the same but with less scars on his face, Bucky who had his hole face covered by his mask looked over at the two.

"Will you two stop we are on a mission" the three set a silent explosive on the wall to get throw it. Once in they located the sever room and the winter soldier got to work.

"So Nat after were finished here do you want to grab something to eat" they both where standing guard.

"Wow you have no limits do you" John looked back at her with surprise then smiled.

"Well I think of myself as a charmer" then john winked ant Nat

"Well you better get rid of that thought" the winter soldier turned around

"Can you two please stop this shit and guard the fucking door."

"Relax none's coming" just then shot rang though the hallway hitting some wires in the room "Well I was mistaken." Once the uploading was complete the team escaped through the window climbing to the roof once there they proceeded to run. What they didn't know was that if the mainframe was hacked that SHILD facility would self-destruct. Explosions was setting off everywhere the building was falling down with them on it, the Evac chopper was hovering over the edge of the building.; the winter soldier made the jump along with Nat but john was blown over the edge towards the fire never to be seen by Natasha until just recently.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"They found his body then they used an alien relic on him to bring him back they kept it in there hidden berlin vault."

"Bucky you're amazing" Nat stepped on the gas speeding them to Germany.

"What did I do?"

"The relic that brought red back to life it can do the same with Steve."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for all the support for this story it means a lot to me, and sorry about the false chapter I'll be talking more about that story line in that story if you want to check it out.**

 **I don't own any of the characters but I do own red snow**

Chapter 9

Natasha had switched seats with Bucky and dozed off while on their way to Germany, she had several nightmares of the night Steve was killed. When she awoke she found that they were parked at a gas station, Natasha looked back at Steve's shield a decided to make a call. She got out her phone and scrolled though her contacts to find Clint.

"Hello" Clint sounded like he was going to die.

"Why do you sound so bad" Natasha propped her feet on the dash.

"Oh hey Nat, its 2 in the morning here" Clint yawned.

"Well I called to ask for a favor" Natasha didn't know if Clint would do it or not.

"What would that be" Clint wounded what she wanted now.

"I need you to tell me Steve's body location" Clint blinked 5 times not believing what he was hearing.

"What for, and why did you ask me don't you know yourself"

"I just need to know plus they didn't trust me with the location" Clint sighed.

"Fine he's body is being held at Fort Knox, they wanted to keep him safe at all times" Natasha was thankful she knew where he is. That's one less thing to worry about but the challenge is to get the relic and then break into fort Knox what won't be easy.

"Thanks Clint for everything" Natasha was lucky that she had Clint.

"Yea no problem, but Nat don't do anything stupid okay." Natasha smirked at that.

"You have my word Clint" Natasha hung up; she looked out the window to find Bucky walking back to the car. He entered holding a coffee cup towards her witch she took and holstered it in the cup holder "Where are we."

"We are in Magdeburg; I was stationed here during the war once I and Steve kicked some Hydra ass out here."

"So how long till Berlin?" Natasha wanted to get this done sooner so she can have Steve back.

"Not long maybe an hour" Bucky drove down the road without any other word. "I hate to bring this up but we are doing it for him, why do you want to risk life and limb to save Captain America."

"I'm not doing this for captain America I'm doing this for Steve Rogers."

"Me to, so where you two close" Natasha looked at him wondering if he was joking or not but it seemed like he was telling the truth.

"I guess you could say that" Natasha didn't know what she was to Steve.

"Well I guess I'll ask him when we get him back" Bucky kept driving for a while in silence.

"He's body is in fort Knox" Bucky looked over.

"What?"

"I made a call to see where we can find his body after we get the relic and his body is in one of the most protected places on the planet."

"I broke into bigger places then fort Knox" Bucky reinsured her "Besides this is for Steve."

"I know thanks" They made it to berlin where they found a place to start looking. "Where do you think it is?"

"If I remember correctly it's under that building" Bucky pointed to an old looking building. They walked over to find the front door chained together "Great I forgot my players at home, but I do have…" Natasha ran to the car while Bucky waited for her, she came back holding the shield. Then with one giant swoop smashed the chain off the door then entered the building.

"You do know I have a metal arm right" they strode into the building where they were met by a dusty lounge area.

"I know but where is the fun in that, this place looks abandoned" she looked all over the front desk for anything that relates to why they are here.

"Trust me it's not" Bucky crouched down and pointed to footsteps in the dust that led to a wall.

"Who's feet are they" Natasha joined Bucky's side.

"Hydras" they moved closer to the wall, they began searching high and low and all over the wall for anything. They didn't find anything that could open the wall, Natasha gave up and decided to take a break and sat down on an old char. once she leaned back it began to tilt back until Natasha fell backwards and did a roll to save herself. The wall Bucky was still trying to figure out snapped open sending Bucky to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Natasha moved over to Bucky and helped him to his feet.

"I believe that was a secret entrance, let's move" they walked throw an open wall to come face to face with an elevator "What now?" the elevator needed a key to operate it, Natasha stuck the shield into the crack of the elevator door to open it. Once open both Bucky and Natasha went into the elevator buck pressed the button to head to the treasure room. The elevator's doors opened to reveal a massive room full of gold and other valuable stuff Hydra got their hands on over the years.

"Wow look at all this stuff" Nat walked out to find a bunch of things that shouldn't have been there.

"Let's focus the relic it must be over there" Buck pointed to the far side of the room; they jogged over there to find a showcase holding a small pyramid looking object. "There it is if you connect this to a deceased person there should come back from the dead."

"POWERFULL ISNT IT" Buck and Nat turned around to find Red skull and red snow with a bunch of Hydra agents at the elevator.

"You ASSHOLES killed Steve!" Bucky was mad along with Nat.

"He got what he deserved, why don't you join him traitor!" red walked in front of red skull and prepared for a fight.

"John this isn't you" Nat tried to get through to him but with no avail.

"Who's john?" He charged up he's energy blast and fired at them, they rolled out harm's way but the blast shattered the case.

"Don't destroy the Matrix!" red skulls shouted at red, while they were busy Nat ran out and grabbed the matrix. Red was still charging his shot so he stole an RPG from a Hydra agent and fired, Bucky grabbed Nat and pulled her down but not fast enough. Luckily Nat had the Shield in front of both of them witch sent them flying tough a wall into another room. Nat got up along with Bucky she stashed the Matrix into her bag for safe keeping.

"Thanks" Bucky looked around to find that they were in a hanger area, there was planes being loaded up with cargo.

"You don't have to thank me, But I think we should get moving" they look behind to see red and the hydra agents coming for them. They got up and ran to the nearest plane, a couple Hydra agents stepped in their way. Nat smacked one with her shield sending him flying across the hanger, while buck grabbed the 2nd guy by the throat and throw him at red that easily dogged it. Once in the plane Nat closed the cargo door while Bucky was taking care of the people on board.

"Get them there planning on bringing back the captain" red shouted to his men. Bucky took care of the last guy while Nat went to the cockpit, once in there she flipped switches to begin take off. Red jumped up to a hatch on the side of the plane and ripped it off; he climbed inside to fight Bucky.

"I don't want to hurt you I know who you really are" red swung a punch at him, and it was easily blocked.

"You have no idea who I am" Red kicked Bucky in the chest sending him to the planes walls, red charged at Bucky with a punch witch was aiming for the face. Bucky kicked red in the chest to stop the attack, red swung fast and swung with power Bucky had a hard time keeping up with the speed. Witch earned him a couple punches to the face and kicks to the legs. Nat final opened the runway doors for takeoff then she started the engines. "You shall feel what your friend felt when I took his precious life away from him" red pinned Bucky to the floor and kept feeding him punch after punch. Bucky felt the plane began to move so he used its momentum to knock red off him. Bucky spat out a couple of tooth's and wiped his bloody nose, Bucky kept fighting red no matter what. Nat finale got the plane off the ground and set it to fly them back to the US; she got out of her seat and headed to the back to check on Bucky. Bucky and red was giving their best to beat one another, they could fell the wind from outside because of the ripped out door. Red hit Bucky with an uppercut witch sending him to the ground, red dragged Bucky to the open door and hung him over the edge. "You see my face your life is done" red lifted his fist to finish Bucky off, but before he could a shield hit him in the mask making him dazed. Bucky took the moment and grabbed red and throw him out the door, Nat ran over to Bucky and looked out the door. She saw red enabled a glider in his suit so he managed to escape; she looked over at Bucky and helped him up.

"Let's get you cleaned up."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thanks for all the support for this story it means a lot to me, and sorry about the false chapter I'll be talking more about that story line in that story if you want to check it out.**

 **I don't own any of the characters but I do own red snow**

Chapter 10

"Thanks again for the hand back there" Bucky was getting treated for his wounds from the fight.

"Don't we need to stay focused on getting Steve back" Natasha finished cleaning Bucky.

"You still have the Matrix" Nat pulled it out her bag she had on her to show him.

"Yea all we need to do now is break into a UN breakable place to bring back a dead body."

"Not the craziest thing I've heard" Nat piloted the plane while Bucky slept, her phone rang beside her.

"Hello" Natasha didn't bother to check caller id.

"NAT DON'T COME BACK THINGS ARE CRAZY OVER HERE THER LOOKING FOR YO-"

"Hello CLINT ARE YOU THERE!" the line buzzed for a good sec then another voice picked up.

"I told you what would happen if you FUCKED UP EVRYTHING now your friend's will all die" Red shouted at the other end of the phone.

"Don't touch them!" red laughed then the phone line disconnected.

"What's happening" Bucky walked into the cockpit probably woken up because of the screaming.

"They're going to kill everyone I know" Natasha couldn't contain herself.

"What should we do" Bucky had no idea what to do next.

"We get Steve back then we protect our friends" Nat was more willing than ever, Bucky sat down and waited till the time came. "Were here grab a parachute we jumping out" Nat and Bucky went to the cargo bay doors to get ready to jump.

"This is crazy" Nat opened the doors then put the pursuit on then the shield.

"What it will be fun" Nat waited for the right moment to jump "NOW!" Bucky and Nat dove out of the plane. They could see the Fort blow them, the plane nosed dive because Nat set a timer that would sabotage the plane to give a distraction. The plane destroyed parts of the forts walls leveeing a large gap in the roof, the alarms where set off letting everyone know that they were under attack. Nat and Bucky pulled the pin to let the pursuit fly out giving them a soft decent. They landed in the broken part of the fort, two guards where running down the hall to stop the fire until they saw the two.

"Attention all units we have two intruders on the top flo-"the guard was shot by Bucky, Nat pulled out the shield and throw it at the 2nd one knocking him out.

"Don't kill anyone!" Nat ran down the hall while Bucky followed closely behind. They came across a room with the door slightly open Bucky and Nat slowly opened it to find a security room with a ton of monitors. The plane must have taken out some of the cameras where they were so they couldn't see us on the feed.

"Someone get me the commander we have a code red" Nat nodded at Bucky, they silently walked in behind them then one by one Nat and Bucky took out the guards.

"We got to find the body on here" Nat sat down in one of the chars and skimmed through the cameras to find Steve. Suddenly there was shots heard from outside for a second they thought that they found them but soon realized someone else is in the fort with them.

"Hurry up Nat we don't have all day" Bucky was getting a bit nervous.

"Calm down there I'm almost there… Got it" Nat pointed to the screen "Floor -5"

"Great lets go they leave the room running down the hall towards a staircase, they could hear the shots coming closer. Once they found one they hoped down it as fast as they can at floor -3 there was a loud blast from the ground floor, then a guard was sent tumbling down the crack in the staircase and landing on his neck killing him. "What the hell was that?" then sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs made them run even faster. Once they reached the floor they burst through door after door taking out anyone in their path, they found the room Steve was being kept in and cracked open the door. Nat worked on the code where Steve was being kept cool while Bucky stayed guard. "LET'S GO NAT THERE GETTING CLOSER!" Nat unlocked the case and pulled out the body of Steve. This was the first time she saw him since his death, she pulled out the matrix.

"How do you work this thing" Nat was looking it over trying to figure it out.

"You press the button on the top then stab the tip into his chest" Nat fond the button and saw the tip come out. It glowed this weird green color from the end of it, Nat lifted it above her head and prepared to strike, but an energy blast hit her in the side sending her and the matrix to the wall. Bucky turned to see a bunch of Hydra agents run towards him with knifes out. "BRING IT ON" Bucky ran at the agents blocking one of the guys swing then punching him in the face, he then grabbed the 2nd guy swing what was going to cut his arm and bent it back. The 3rd Guy swung a fist at his face witch was blocked by his meatal arm. Bucky kicked him in the chest sending him flying into the 1st guy that was trying to get up; Bucky then delivered a punch to the chest to the 2nd guy sending him to the ground. Two more men came round the corner one with a stun baton and the other with a pistol. The 4th guy with the baton charged at Bucky who dogged an upper swing from him then caught his arm witch was holding the baton. The 1st and 3rd guy finally got up from the floor ready to fight. Bucky ducked a flying punch from the 1st guy then stabbing with the baton to the chest, Bucky kicked the 4th guys balls witch sent him to the ground. The 5th guy who had the gun aimed right at Bucky to deliver fatal shots. Bucky dogged the first bullet then ran over to the 3rd guy giving him a right hook while dogging another bullet. Bucky flipped over the guys back and used him as a human shield, once the 5th guy was out of bullets Bucky ran over while dropping the 3rd guy. Then Bucky jumped off of the 4th guys back who was trying to get up, Bucky delved a superman punch to the 5th guy sending him down for the count.

Bucky looked around to see all the guys who were knocked out around him, suddenly a blast of energy hit him sending him to the ground. "Well you defiantly haven't lost your touch have you Buck" red walked out with more men by his side. Bucky looked up to red with anger, Bucky slowly picked himself of the floor to fight "OH you're not done well let's see about that AHHHH" They started to all out fight delivering punches and kicks to each other. Nat opened her eyes to see Bucky and red fight while his men watched from the side lines; she looked over to see the matrix lying on the ground. As silently as she could she crawled to the matrix to finish what she came here for. Bucky blocked a punch from red but found a kick to the back of the leg making him kneel witch led to being kneed to the face. Red grabbed Bucky's throat and lifted him up, "You shall die tonight."

"Mabey but not from your hands" Bucky kicked him making red let go of him; Bucky did a flip before landing back on the ground. Red swung at Bucky who blocked it with his metal arm then Bucky hit red with a punch of his own witch hit red in the mask making him stumble. Red pulled out two pistols and aimed right at Bucky, Bucky had no cover that he could reach in time "That's cheating."

"Though luck" red set his finger on the trigger to fire but was hit with a shield witch sent him though 5 walls. Bucky opened his eyes to find his friend holding his shield, "You're late."

"Well you know the afterlife has a lot of traffic" Steve turned to the last hydra Agents. The 1st one ran up and punched witch was blocked the he elbowed with the other arm witch was caught, Steve flipped the guy over. The 2nd one tried to tackle him but Steve elbowed him in the back sending him to the ground a 3rd guy runs up with a 4th and they try to take down Steve. The 3rd punched witch was blocked then the 4th did the exact same move but on the other side, Steve ducked and the fist hit the 3rd in the face. Steve jumped and spun in the air sending a kick to the 4th guy's chest. The 3rd guy kicked Steve's leg witch Steve replied with a fist to the face, the 1st got up and punched Steve in the chest witch barely did anything Steve grabbed his head and head-butted him making the guy fall to the ground. The 2nd guy got up but got punched back down by Bucky; Nat caught up with them after checking the exit was clear.

"Exit is clear, I see that you took care of the guards" Steve nodded and walked over to Nat.

"Thanks for saving my life Nat" Nat looked into his blue eyes.

"No problem Rogers" they stayed like that for away until Bucky cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind can we leave now?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys thanks for all the support for this story it means a lot to me, and sorry about the false chapter I'll be talking more about that story line in that story if you want to check it out.**

 **I don't own any of the characters but I do own red snow**

Chapter 11

 **NEW YORK**

Tony and the rest of the avengers where planning on what to do about the threat at their front door "What the hell are we going to do."

"I don't know tony" Clint was next to his family who had to come with him because the farm was destroyed by Hydra.

"I wish Steve was here he was way better at this stuff then I was" tony poured himself whisky.

"We just have to be prepared for anything" Rhodey said from his spot on the couch.

"What is these guys problem anyway" Sam said next to Rhodey.

"No idea" Tony said about to take a sip of his drink when Fridays voce picked up.

"Sir Fort Knox was attacked earlier today" Tony turned on the TV to see the building known as Fort Knox in smoke and ruins.

"My god who did that" Clint looked closely at the screen.

"Mabey the people trying to kill us" Tony downed the rest of his drink.

"Nat wanted to know about Fort Knox, something about Steve" Clint said remembering his phone call.

"What about Steve?"

"Where his body was being kept" Clint looked over to Tony, the TV reporter spoke up.

"We have reports of nothing has been stolen, but Captain Americas body is now missing."

"Do you think Nat did this" Tony looked over to Clint for answers.

"I don't think she would do all that for one body" Clint still didn't understand what the hell was going on. A loud bang made the windows on the tower explode sending pieces of glass everywhere; Clint covered his family while everyone coved themselves. Tony ran to the now gone window to look over the city where a giant ship what looked like a cheap Hydra knock off of the helicarrier. "What the hell is that?" everyone looked out of the window to see what was going on.

"HELLO PUNY AMERICANS MY NAME IS RED SKULL AND I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF HYDRA" Red skulls voce came over the mega phone on the ship.

"Avengers I think New York needs us" Tony suited up along with War machine and the falcon, Clint grabbed his bow and gave his family a goodbye. War now begun, Hydra agents had jets that they were using to destroy the city with. The flying Avengers took to the sky to deal with the jets while the grounded ones helped on the streets. Clint was shooting arrows at the Hydra agents who tried to kill civs; Wanda was with vison taking out as many as they could.

"AHH THE AVENGERS WHY DO YOU TRY, YOU HAVE NO LEADER SO WHY BOTHER YOU ALL GONNA DIE" Tony shot a jet out the sky making it crash through a building. A jet appeared behind tony who made sharp turns around buildings to try and shake it off but the jet wasn't giving up. The others were busy with their own problems to come and help, the jet started to open fire and it managed to hit tony but not enough damage to take him out. The jet suddenly was struck by a string what looked like a web of some kind, the jet lost control and crashed, Tony stopped to look. He found a guy wearing a makeshift costume swinging from a building to land on the Street. Hydra agents surrounded him, the masked guy flipped over the 1st one who charged at him. Then shoot web at a 2nd and pulling him in for a clothesline, then dogging a punch from a 3rd then dealing a kick to that guys face. The 1st and 2nd ran at him from both sides, the masked guy jumped up then shooting his web at both making them smash into each other. Tony landed next to him to see what and who this guy was.

"Whoa that was amazing, who exactly are you" The masked guy turned to face him.

"I'm spider-man nice to meet you Mr. Stark" one of the Hydra guy tried to get up, before tony could shot him with a blast his head was slammed down by a web.

"Those are cool what are they" Tony pointed to the things on his wrist.

"These they are my web shooters, I made them myself" Tony was impressed with this kid's ability's.

"Do you mid helping us Stark" Clint's voce came over his com.

"I meet someone" Tony pulled out a second com piece which he always has as a backup. Tony gave it to spider-man who put it in his ear "Say hello Spidey."

"Hello everyone my name is Spider-man, and let me just say it's a pleasure talking to all of you."

"Yea the pleasure is all mine Kid but we need some help over here" Tony and Spidey looked at each other than nodded and flew or swung away. Once they reached Clint's location they found a lot of Hydra agents along with a big mechanised armoured suit of some kind. "Finely we have a problem, there is an Army out here" they hid behind some cars what gave cover from the bullets.

"Okay what are we going to do" Tony said while the others reached there spot.

"I don't know that thing looks very armoured I don't think your missiles can affect it much" Tony nodded at that.

The suit looked like a giant man with heavy guns attached to the forearms the head popped open to reveal no other than Red skull. "Wow that dude is ugly" Spider man spoke up next to the avengers.

"Avengers you are no match to my Hydra you have no captain to save you now" Red laughed. The avengers didn't see a boy dressed like Captain America run into the Street facing Red skull.

"Boy get out of-"Tony was shot at making him shut up.

"Look everyone the Captain is back" Red skull laughed along with everyone else who was next to him. "Do I scare you little boy" Red skull moved towards the boy, the Avengers couldn't do anything about it.

"Leave him alone" Everyone looked over to the voice to find Steve standing there with his suit on. Nat and Bucky was standing next to the car Cap was on.

"Son of a bitch he's alive" Tony was baffled like the rest of Avengers.

"Hey Cap" Steve walked to the kid.

"I know you weren't dead"

"Thanks for believing in me go take care of you mom for me huh" the kid nodded and ran off. Cap jumped on top of the car the avengers where hiding behind "I'll take care of Red skull while you guys take the rest" the avengers nodded to their captain.

Red skull slammed the ground with his iron fist Cap looked over at him.

"On behalf of the people of the world I'll have to ask you to put your hands in the air".

"Never, you going to fight me now huh, ill crush you I'll kill you and ill destroy you" red skull slammed his fist into the ground.

"You want me to come down so you can actually kill me this time" Cap said on top of the car.

"Yes" Red got ready for a fight pulling his helmet over his head.

"I'll be right there" Cap took out his shield; Nat stopped him before he could go.

"Be careful okay" Cap looked into her eyes.

"Same goes for you Nat" Cap jumped off the car while Red skull shot 3 missiles from his suit. Cap blocked one with his shield while spider man webbed one and spun it around so it can hit some hydra agents. Clint hit the other one with an arrow, Red skull charged at Cap while He did the same. Red skull raised a metal fist to strike cap hard, Cap ducked under the fist and hit the head with his shield knocking him back a bit. The Avengers charged at the rest of the Hydra guys and a giant fight broke out, Steve blocked a punch with his shield. Then another punch hit him in the side making him stumble but he regained fast, Red skull ran at him throwing punches left and right but all was blocked or dogged by Cap. Red skull lifted both fists to deal an slam down, Steve rolled out the way in time red skulls fists was stuck in the ground . Steve took the chance and ran up his arm and dealt a punch with the shield, which cracked some of the helmet.

"Ahh how did you come back" Red skull stumbled back until he fell onto a car denting it.

"I had a little help from that matrix of yours" red skull charged at Steve as they continued their fight. Meanwhile the avengers and others was taking out the rest of the guys, Nat shot 2 down and kicked a 3rd. one was going to hit her from behind but a web grabbed him and thrown him against another guy sending both to the ground. Nat turned to see Spider man giving her a thumbs up, then swinging to another group.

"Who's the kid" Nat said to Clint who just ran over.

"I don't know Tony found him helping out" Nat nodded then shot a guy running over to them. Tony along with War machine was back to back taking out the heavy armored thugs, Sam was picking off the runners one by one. Wanda and vison was working together to take out groups, while spider man did the same, by knocking them out or hanging them in webs. Bucky was fighting alongside Nat and Clint, with all the fire power they have there were more Hydra agents coming and they couldn't beat them all. When a whole bunch of guys ran towards Nat and Buck a missile hit the ground where the guys where at and it sent them flying.

"What was that" Nat looked in the direction to see Red without his helmet on. Clint aimed an arrow at him ready to shoot "Wait" Clint looked over at Nat.

"What this guys are enemy" Clint looked confused on why Nat stopped him. Red walked over with his hands up.

"Hey I'm sorry for everything that I've done I was being controlled but when Cap hit me with the shield it seemed to stop working. All I'm asking is to let me help then you can arrest me deal" Clint looked at him then nodded.

"Fine but you're going to Jail after this" Clint pointed at him.

"Nothing would make me happier" Red looked over at Nat.

"Hey John" Nat looked into his eyes to see the eyes she hasn't seen in a long while **.**

"Hey" an explosion got Everyone's attention to see a whole army flying down to attack.

"Whoa where do they get all these guys" Spider man asked.

"You have no idea the amount of volunteers there can be" Red told Spider man.

"Well let's get to work Avengers" the Avengers and the others ran and collided with the Hydra force which started a giant battle. Tony used a laser to mow down some, and then Spider man sided under the laser and flipped over a guy. Then he kicked a man in the face then shot him with a web, Spider man spun him around and flung him to a guy who was grabbing Wanda witch made the guy let go. Wanda used her power to push a couple guys into the air, and then visions garbed them all and throw them to hit a man with an RPG aiming at Sam. Sam flew throw the air shooting some who was sneaking up behind Nat and Clint, Clint was firing arrows left and right while Nat did the same with her guns. Nat ran and jumped on a car and did a flip onto a guys back who was trying to kill Bucky, then using her widow bites Knocking him out. Bucky hit a guy with his arm sending them into a car, Bucky grabbed a guy who ran up to him and throw him into another who was fighting Red. Red kicked one in the face then flipped and kicked the other in the head, Red charged his energy blast and shot. It hit a heavily armoured man who was fighting War machine. War machine used his min gun to take out a bunch, then flew and hit a couple with his repulsors. The avengers found themselves right next to each other fighting off the Hydra threat.

 **Meanwhile**

"You really think you can stop me Captain" red skull was using all his armoured strength to hit down on Caps shield. Cap was trying to hold on but could feel himself getting weak, one final hit from red skull made cap fall to the ground. Red skull steeped on Caps chest making him yell out in pain **"** now you'll see your planet burn" Red skull reached down and grabbed the Matrix what fell out of Caps suit during the fight. "My Matrix" red stepped a bit more on Steve to break his ribs, then used the rockets in his suit to lift himself to the ship. Nat looked over at Steve who was clutching his chestin pain; Nat ran over and held him.

"Steve what's wrong" Nat saw the inflated chest and knew that he had broken ribs.

"Nat did I ever say that your eyes are beautiful"

"No I don't think you have" Steve smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well they beautiful along with everything else about you" Nat chocked a bit.

"Really Rogers you doing this now" Steve looked into her eyes then leaned up and locked lips with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks for all the support for this story it means a lot to me.**

 **I don't own any of the characters but I do own red snow**

Chapter 12

 **NEW YORK**

"LOOK OUT!" Tony yelled to everyone, Red skull flew over the Avengers and shot a missile right at Nat and Steve. Spider man tried to web it but failed and Clint couldn't hit it with an arrow, Nat couldn't move Steve and she wasn't going to leave him to die. They were ready to meet there maker until somebody got in the way of the missile sending them flying through a shop window. Red skull flew to his ship up above, Nat looked up to see everyone's shocked faces; Nat looked down at Steve he still had a smile on his face.

"Why the smile Rogers?" Steve looked back at her.

"Because you didn't reject the kiss" Nat couldn't help but smile then to a frown.

"Wait who saved us?" Tony and war machine went in to get whoever it was; they came out with a beaten up Red who was barely conscious.

"Red?" red looked up at the team and smiled a bloody smile at them.

"That was fun" Tony and war machine helped him sit not that far from Cap.

"PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD YOU HAVE USED THE AVENGERS TO FIGHT YOUR BATTLES FOR THE LAST TIME, I WILL USE An ATOM CANNAON TO DESTROY THIS CITY AND AVENGERS" red skull said through the ship.

"We have to get out of here now" Tony told FRIDAY to bring him a quinjet from the tower along with Clint's family.

"NO!" Steve said from his spot on the floor, Steve pushed himself off the floor "We fight to the last breath."

"Steve you will DIE if you go up there" Nat said standing up with him.

"I know I died once and I'm willing to do it again, but you have to leave with them" The jet arrived ready to leave.

"No I'm staying if you are, I can't lose you again" Nat held onto Steve.

"I Know you will" Nat smiled, but it faded once Tony grabbed her with his suit and led her to the jet. She kicked and screamed at Tony to let her go, the avengers all got into the Jet, Bucky lightly hugged Steve.

"You kick some ass out there you hear me."

"I won't do it any other way, you keep her safe for me okay" Bucky nodded and triad to help red up but red refused.

"No Steve needs something before we go" Red pressed a couple buttons on his forearm then a pod came rocketing into the ground. It opened to a suit witch red use to wear, "It has a self-healing factor it won't heal you all the way but it will give you an advantage, plus it does have a jet pack." The body suit flew out the pod and wrapped itself around Steve; Steve could feel that it helped out with the ribs it made him feel stronger. Steve picked up his shield and used the jet pack to fly to the ship.

 **ON THE SHIP**

Red skull loaded the Matrix in the Atom cannon to fire at the city; red skull was still in his suit ready to watch a whole city burn. What he didn't expect was seeing Steve fly through the window and tackling him out of the ship through another window. Steve turned around while falling and shot a missile at the Cannon making it explode destroying the Matrix. Red skull and Cap landed on a roof, Red skull was getting up and saw his ship lose altitude and plummet through building after building. "NOOO!" red skull kicked Steve who was still getting up, Steve rolled onto his feet. "You just can't stay dead can you Captain"

"Nope" Steve raised his shield ready for a fight.

"What makes you so special that you get to live twice" red skull snapped on his helmet.

"Nothing I'm just a man looking out for his family AHHH!" Cap charged at red skull, which raised his fist and struck down on his shield. Cap pushed him off and rolled under Red skulls legs and struck him in the back of the knee making him fall down. Steve jumped on top of his back and hammered away on his helmet making it break off revealing red skulls face.

"You really think stopping me will change the mad titans rage on this planet" Red skull says out of breath from the beating.

"Who's the mad titan?" Steve had no idea what red skull was talking about.

"You don't know well then your screwed then" Red skull smiled witch earned him a final punch from Steve knocking him out. Steve stood up and looked over the destroyed city of New York then saw the Jet fly over a couple of buildings to get to the roof witch he was standing on. The back hatch opened, and an angry Nat was standing there with hands on hip, she stormed towards him. Steve opened his arms for her but all he got was a slap across the face.

"Never do that shit to me ever again you understand." Steve smiled he still loved her when she was angry. "And don't get me started on-"She was stopped by lips on hers, she realized he was kissing her again so she leaned into it. The team was standing in the jet with their mouths open Spider man looked over at the team then at Cap and widow.

"What just happened" the team was as confused as Spider man, the only people who weren't was Bucky and red.

"You'll get used to it" Bucky said while walking over to the two love birds, Bucky cleared his throat the two split up from each other "You know there is a knocked out bad guy right blow you guys."

"Yep thanks buck for everything" Bucky nodded "Now get out of here before cops show."

"Yep time to go well it's been fun Romanoff" Nat smiled and nodded at Buck "Oh and I need this" Bucky grabbed the Jet pack on Steve's back.

"Hey that's mine" Steve saw Bucky strapping it on.

"Well how else I'm I getting off this roof, see you pal" Bucky flew off the roof to god knows where. The team finally snapped out of there stare and walked towards the two.

"Well that was a shit show" Tony looked down on red skull.

"Yep" They all looked down on him, then a beep made them look to see spider man looking at his watch.

"Oh look at the time it seems dinner will be ready soon and I have to pick up eggs for my aunt, but it's been fun see you all later." Spider man jumped off the roof then swung away to pick up the eggs.

"Weird kid" Steve said out loud.

"Yea, but nice though" Tony said.

"Yea what a nice wired kid" Steve looked at Red who was leaning against the jets wall "What's going to happen to him."

"Probably he is going to have a fair trial, and I know just the right lawyer to do the job" Tony said looking at red. "And this mastermind will be locked up forever" Steve agreed with that.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm officially starved" Nat said all the team agreed with her, they walked to the Jet while carrying Red skull to hand him in. they handed in Red skull and Red to the cops, and then they went to the tower to eat, and Steve got patched up the best he could. Steve and Nat enjoyed each other's company during the rest of the day, once everyone went to bed the two walked to Steve's room. "Well rogers does this mean we separate now?"

"I mean it doesn't have to... I mean you know maybe… if you like you could umm" Nat smiled at Steve.

"Are you trying to get me in your bed Rogers?" Nat lifted an eyebrow, Steve blushed.

"Umm no not if you don't want to… I mean yea… sure… wait what" Nat grabbed Steve's shirt and lead him into his room and shut the door behind them.

 **IN SPACE**

"Master, Red skull failed us" a minion ran up and kneeled in front of a throne. A big purple hand reached out and grabbed the minion's throat and squashed it hard.

"US THERE IS NO US ONLY ME!" Thanos throws him to the ground "I AM GETTING TIRED OF THESE HEROES STOPING ME I GUESS ILL JUST HAVE TO KILL THEM MYSELF".


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys thanks for all the support for this story it means a lot to me.**

 **I don't own any of the characters but I do own red snow**

Chapter 13

 **5 months later**

In New York it was back to its usually self nosey as ever; the pigeons on a roof was disturbed by a man running across it and diving off the other end. "Wahoo!" Peter parker was on his way to Avengers tower to talk to Tony about the suit he gave him. Peter did love the suit that was gifted by Tony as thanks for helping out during the red skull battle. Peter did his usual stuff as spider man like stopping crime then going to high school at the same time. When Peter dressed in his costume landed on the helipad of the tower he was meet by a woman known as Pepper Potts. "Oh hey"

"You must be the Spider man I've heard Tony talk about, follow me" Spider man walked behind pepper into the building. Once in Pepper showed him to the living room and told him he will be a minute, Peter looked around amazed about how big it was. Peter sat on the couch with his legs on the coffee table all stretched out.

"Feet off the table" Steve walked in holding a coffee mug, Peter almost shit himself he quickly moved his feet off the table and stood up as straight as he can.

"Wow didn't see anyone move that fast since Pietro" Nat walked in closely behind Steve then they both sat on the couch.

"Captain, Widow" Peter saluted; Steve shook his head at that.

"Son you don't have to salute me" Peter looked at his hand then put it behind his back.

"I like the suit kid" Nat committed on his new costume, peter smiled under his mask.

"Than-"

"Thank you I did it myself" Tony came down the stairs interrupting Peter "Hey kid."

"Hey tony this suit is a big leap from my makeshift one" Tony nodded at Peter for that.

"Tony where have you been" Steve said from the couch.

"Well I've been on the phone to reds lawyer, and let me tell you he can tell if you're lying over the phone."

"Because of your voice?" Nat asked.

"No he said heartbeat"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know but he will defend Red in court" Tony said walking over to Peter "anyway Spidey I want to say thanks and if you need us just call and we'll be there for you."

"Wow thanks Mr. Stark" Spider man said his goodbyes then he jumped off the balcony.

"So what have you two love birds been up to" Tony walked over and sat across from Steve and Nat.

"Really Stark you have to make names" Cap looked at his friend.

"What?" Tony's cell started to ring again "Oh hold on I think its ross."

"Who?" Steve had heard the name before but he doesn't know where.

"Hey" Tony walked off to have a privet phone call.

"Well that was interesting" Nat said curling up against Steve.

"Yep" Steve put his arms around Nat and she leaned into his chest.

"I have an idea, why don't we head back to your room" Nat said into his chest.

"I thought it was our room considering you haven't slept in your room since the battle" Steve looked down on Nat.

"Well let's go then" Nat grabbed Steve by the shirt and headed for the room and closing the door to have a few hours of fun together.

They lay on each other excused of what went down; they just lay there in silent wishing this would never end. Steve decade to break the silence "Nat are you sure you ready for this?" Nat looked up at him.

"Of cause Rogers UN like you I was alive the 2 months of chaos and I thought about it and, I learned that I could never live without you." Steve looked into those eyes he loved so much and couldn't help but feel she was telling the truth "And what about you".

"No matter what I will always love you no matter what" Nat could feel herself tear up, no one ever loved her in her life so why is this perfect man loving a monster like her. "And if you ever think that you're a monster then just know that I will never think that" Steve lifted up her chin and kissed her with passion. They stayed in each other's arms the rest of the day.

 **Sorry for the short Chapter I have a lot of school to catch up on so please review I appreciate the feedback.**


	14. AN

**Hey everyone thanks for all the feedback i had on this story. I'm going to make a new story for Steve and Nat that follows them though relationship struggles. and Red is getting his own story that follows him as he is forced to team up and fight an evil no one has ever faced before.**

 **yet again thanks to everyone who stuck with this story it means a lot to me.**


	15. Announcement

After 3 years of first publishing RedSnow the first story in the RedSnow trilogy, I have advanced my skill in writing. So I decided to re-write the trilogy, by doing this I wish to fill in any plot holes, grammar mistakes, and bad dialogue that might have occurred. This trilogy was my first try at writing fanfics, and by your guys support it has lead to so many great things. I want to say thank you so much! And I am glad that I got to share my story with all of you.


End file.
